Fight For Our Right
by RedHotKilla
Summary: This is not including Simba or Nala, this is a story centered around my OC's i own nothing except my OC's
1. Bio

Bio-*inaudible voices in background.* "Do I have to?" a lion cub asks as she sits in front of a camera. "Yes." a voice says. "Fine. Hi, I'm Shasta. I like fighting, singing, running, hunting, and pranking. My only friend is Lilly!" Shasta said pulling the other lioness into view of the camera before pushing her back out. "Well, how long do I have to do this?" Shasta asked. "Until we say!" a voice yelled. Shasta rolled her eyes. "Fine. So I'm sister with little miss know-it-all, I'm-so-popular, Jenna." Shasta said. "Be nice!" the same voice said. "You know I don't have to do this!" Shasta growled as she stood up and walked away, the camera following her as she and Lilly walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

Shasta looked around the watering hole with Lilly as they stood beside the water watching the sun come up. "Hey Lil, do you like swimming?" Shasta asked. Lilly raised her head. "Yes?" Shasta smirked as she walked over to a tree covered in vines, grabbed a vine in her teeth and swung on it, flying out over the water before letting go and splashing into the water. "Hey!" Lilly yelled as she laughed before jumping to the water with me. Shasta came out of the water and dunked Lilly laughing. Lilly shot back up out of the water and splashed Shasta. "Lilly! Shasta! Get out of there before you catch a cold!" Ahadi called from his spot under a tree. "The waters not cold! Come on in King Ahadi!" Shasta called. Ahadi looked around and seeing that none of the other pride lions were around, ran over to the vine and swung in. Lilly and Shasta laughed as they rode a wave the bigger lion caused. Ahadi laughed at the two cubs as they swam over to him and, using their combined strength, dunked the king. Ahadi came back up and let the two small lionesses climb onto his back and he swam them around the water hole. While the three lions were laughing, they didn't see two lionesses coming to see what was going on. Uru stared at her mate. "AHADI! What are you doing?!" Uru asked. Ahadi and the two cubs jumped. "Uru! Uh, what are you doing here?" Ahadi asked. Uru giggled along with Lilly's mother. "Lilly, come along."Azola said. "Yes, mama. Bye Shasta!" Lilly called as she jumped out of the water and shook herself before following her mother toward Pride Rock. "See you later Lil!" Shasta said as she got out and shook herself, flicking the water from her tail as Jenna walked towards her. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." she sneered. Shasta glared at her. "You wanna stay alive; I suggest you keep that yap shut." Shasta snarled as she stuck her face in Jenna's. The lioness backed down but pulled her paw back and aimed for Shasta's face. Shasta ducked. "Big mistake." she growled as she snapped her paw into Jenna and knocked the lioness over. Before the lioness could get up, Shasta sent her rolling, again, and again, and again. Shasta stood over the lioness as she came to a stop. Shasta growled and Jenna whimpered. Shasta smirked and got off the lioness before walking over to a tree and jumping onto the trunk, climbing up to a high branch, relaxing in the shade, letting her tail hang down. "Shasta! Are you up there?" A voice called. "Hmm?" Shasta mumbled as she lifted her head and looked down to see Taka. "Up here, Taka." Shasta said as she yawned. Taka looked up at her. "Mother is looking for you." he said. Shasta nodded as she stood and nimbly jumped down. "Kay, where is she?" Shasta asked as she stretched and looked at the sky. "Holy cow! I must have fallen asleep!" Shasta said when she saw that the sun was high in the sky. "Yeah. Mom is over by the acacia tree." Taka said as he walked away. Shasta watched him. "What's eating him?" Shasta asked herself as she padded off towards the acacia tree. When she arrived she saw Jenna sitting beside Uru. The young lioness spotted her and smirked as Uru talked with Ahadi. Shasta cleared her throat. Uru turned to her. "Ah, Shasta. Good. I have a question for you." Uru said as Shasta walked closer. "Yes?" Shasta asked. "Jenna says that you attacked her for no reason. Is that true?" Uru asked. Shasta stared at her with a shocked face. "No! She walked up to me and offended me, I told her to buzz off and she tried to slap me! So I defended myself!" Shasta said. Uru looked down at Jenna.


	3. Chapter 2

"Is this true?" Uru asked. "No, she's the one that walked up to me and offended me! I asked her to stop and she attacked me!" Jenna said. Ahadi looked down at her. "Jenna. Tell us the truth." he growled. Jenna squeaked. "F-fine! I did it!" Jenna squeaked out. Ahadi nodded. "Shasta come with me." Ahadi said as he stood and walked away from the acacia tree. Shasta nodded as she followed him. "Shasta, you are a strong young lioness. You defended yourself like a true lioness should." Ahadi said. Shasta nodded. Ahadi stopped and turned to Shasta. "Shasta, I been looking for a fiancé for my older son Marko. I need to find the perfect mate for him. He needs someone that will keep him in check and someone that can help defend the pride. I have chosen you to be this mate." Ahadi said. Shasta stared at him. "As you wish." Shasta said. Ahadi nodded. "Don't worry, I am not going to tell him today. I will tell him tomorrow morning." Ahadi said as he looked up at the sky. It will be very dark soon. We have come a long way and it will take a while to get back. Let's go." Ahadi said as he started walking. Shasta nodded and slowly followed him, her head low and her tail dragging the ground. Finally, after 20 minutes of silence they reached Pride Rock. Shasta sighed and walked over to her small cave home. "Shasta! Where have you been?" Lilly asked when she reached the oasis. "King Ahadi, wanted to talk to me." Shasta said as she sat down beside the small water pool. "Oo, was Taka there?" Lilly said as she sat down beside her and laid a paw on her shoulder. Shasta blushed and shook her head still upset. "Are you okay?" Lilly asked. Shasta shook her head, then nodded, and pressed both paws to her head. "Yes, no, I don't know!" Shasta said. Lilly rubbed her friends back. "Lilly! Come to bed!" her mother called. "Coming mom!" Lilly called back. "I'll see you in the morning, Shasta." Lilly whispered. "Night, Lil. see you tomorrow." Shasta said as she crawled into her small den. Quietly she pushed some thick leaves on the entrance to keep heat in and cold out. Slowly she curled up and snuggled into the warm dry moss that was growing on the bottom of the cave. Shasta awoke to sunlight breaking through the leaves. Shasta crawled out of the cave, and started to stretch. As she looked around, she noticed that the sun had probably been up for about an hour. "Mmm. Looks like I slept late." Shasta said as she walked over to her small pond and took a drink before she was knocked over. "Ohmygod! Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly yelled as she sat on top of Shasta. Shasta shoved her friend off and sat up. "What are you talking about?" Shasta asked. "The betrothal! You never told me that you were betrothed to Marko!" Lilly said. "Yes, she never told me either." Jenna growled as she stomped over to them. Shasta threw her a glare. "Well I just found out last night. But why would he choose me? I mean yeah, I've talked to Marko a lot and we not on bad terms, but we're not very close friends either." Shasta said to Lilly. Jenna growled louder and lunged at Shasta, only to be knocked out of the air by a red blur. Shasta shot around and saw Marko standing behind her and a shocked Jenna laying a few feet from him. "You will not harm her." he growled as he turned to Shasta. "Are you okay?" Marko asked. Shasta blinked. "Yes. Thank you Marko." Shasta said smiling at him as she relaxed. Marko nodded and sat beside her. "Did you need something Marko?" Shasta asked curiously. "Well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a walk." he asked. Shasta's eyes widened. "Sure, okay." Shasta said. "Cool." Marko said as they both got up and started to walk off. Shasta looked over her shoulder and saw Lilly give her smile. Shasta gave her a slight smile as she walked up to Marko's side. "So Shasta, how've you been?" Marko asked as he moved aside a tree branch to a weeping willow. "I've been good. How about you?" Shasta asked as she walked into the willow's cool shade. "Pretty good." he said as Shasta held the branch for Marko. "Cool. I'm sorry about Jenna. She's a really jealous girl." Marko said as he walked over to a soft bed of green grass and sat down. "It's okay. I knocked some sense into her yesterday when she tried to slap me. No biggie, her claws caught me a little." Shasta said. Marko stood back up and walked over to her. "Where?" He asked. Shasta moved some fur from her cheek and he saw a long, angry red line. Marko led Shasta over to a small stream and soaked some moss in the water before placing it against her cheek. Shasta blushed a little bit as Marko dabbed the cut with the moss. "So you hang out with Lilly? Do you hang out with her out of pity?" Marko asked. Shasta stared at him. "It's okay if that's the only reason. I would hang out with her to if I pitied her, she's so stupid." Marko said, laughing a little. Shasta jerked away from him. "I don't pity her! She is my best friend! She helped me when my parents died! She is the closest thing I have to family!" Shasta growled. "What?" Marko asked. "If you think that's bad, tough! Lilly is my friend. I don't care what you think you spoiled little rich boy!" Shasta growled as she turned around and ran out of the willow. Marko called after her but Shasta only ran faster. When she reached her oasis, Lilly was laying by the pond. "Hey, Shasta-" "If Marko comes by here, tell him I just kept running!" Shasta growled as she jumped into her den. Lilly looked at the den before she heard Marko running towards the oasis. "You! Did Shasta pass here?" Marko asked. Lilly pointed past the oasis. "She ran right past here." Lilly said her voice a tad higher since she was lying. Marko narrowed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Marko growled as he looked down, smirking. Lilly glanced down and saw Shasta's fresh tracks leading to her den. As Marko took a step towards it, Lilly jumped in the way. "Move, half-breed." Marko growled as he raised a paw and knocked Lilly out of the way. Lilly gave a cry as she landed and Shasta leaped out of her den, tackling Marko, snapping at his neck. She jumped away and circled Marko. As soon as he stood, Shasta jumped at him, sinking her teeth into his leg before jumping back again. Marko growled as he attacked Shasta, pinning her on her back. Shasta growled before smirking. Marko stared at her before he was launched over Shasta's head and through the willow limbs, landing in front of Uru and Ahadi. "I'll kill you!" Shasta roared as she tackled him again, snapping. Marko knocked her off him and she simply attacked him again, pinning him and sinking her teeth into his front leg. Marko howled in pain before he slung her off. Shasta shot back up, but not before Marko knocked her over, sinking his teeth into her back leg. Shasta yowled in pain before Ahadi and Uru broke them apart. Shasta tried to stand up but her leg gave out. Lilly stumbled over to them, blood seeping out of her head from where she had hit the rock. "What's going on here?!" Ahadi roared. Shasta slowly sat up and glared at Mufasa. "He offended me and I ran off. I ran to my den where Lilly was hanging out, he found me and Lilly jumped in front of me knowing I didn't want to see him, he called her a half-blood and knocked her aside so I defended my friend in the only way I was taught how, I attacked him. I don't care what you say. I'd rather be betrothed to Taka than him." Shasta growled as she fell back down. Lilly whimpered as she sat down, holding a paw to her bleeding head. Ahadi glared at his son as Uru rushed over to Lilly. "Oh dear, Plio, go fetch Zuri. This wound looks really bad." Uru said as she laid Zira down. A smaller lioness nodded before speeding off, returning a moment later with a fox. "You called-goodness gracious!" the fox said as she shoved Ahadi aside and rushed over to Lilly. "Everyone, leave. Except you dear." the fox said to Shasta. She nodded and the other lioness left with Ahadi and Uru. Soon the fox had a sticky honey and sap paste smeared on Lilly's head with a cobweb/leaf bandage. "Alright, she seems stable now. Let's have a look at that leg." Zuri said as she picked up her nut shell filled with the paste and looked at Shasta leg. "Well, the fang marks are deep, but it doesn't look like the bite hurt the bone. I'll mix some fish oil with this paste to sterilize it." Zuri said as she walked over to a small creek and snapped up some fish, scraping some of the goo from the scales and mixing it with the other paste before letting the fish go. Soon she was spreading the paste on Shasta's wounds and rapping her leg in a tight leaf bandage. "That should hold the salve on. You can walk on it. I'm going to stay with is one for a while." Zuri said as Shasta slowly got up and stumbled out of the willow cover, almost falling over. "Whoa! Watch out." A voice said as Shasta felt someone catch her, standing beside her to steady her. Blearily she blinked, and Taka came into view. Shasta slowly let Taka lead her over to Ahadi and Uru. "Shasta I thought it over and Taka will be your betrothed. Marko is to harsh for you." Ahadi said as he walked away. Uru moved off a moss bed. "Sit right here honey, Taka you too while I go get some fish." Uru said. Taka slowly helped Shasta lay down before he sat down beside her. Shasta looked at him for a moment. "Thank you Taka." Shasta whispered. Taka looked at her. "No problem. We're betrothed now aren't we?" Taka said smiling. Shasta sighed as she lowered her head on to her paws. "I know you wanted to be with Jenna. I'm sorry I opened my big mouth." Shasta said as she closed her eyes. Taka sighed as laid a paw over her shoulder and laid next to her. Shasta moved her head and pressed her cheek against his. Marko glared over at them as Lilly slowly woke up. She saw Shasta laying with Taka and shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "Do my eyes deceive me? Shasta and Taka? Together?" She asked cocking her head to the side before shaking her head. "He must have hit me really hard. Oh well, back to sleep." Zira mumbled as she laid her head back down. A few moments later she felt someone lay beside her. Opening one of her eyes she saw Marko. "I'm not gonna hurt you, go back to sleep." he said gently as he watched Taka and Shasta with sad eyes. Lilly gave him a slight smile and rested her head on his paw. Marko tensed and looked at the young lioness with bewilderment before smiling back at her and laying his head on her neck. The four lions fell into a peaceful sleep, not noticing the eyes that watched them from the Willow leaves. Uru smiled as she walked away, letting the cubs rest. The next day Shasta was the first to wake. Quickly she looked around, noticing Taka had his paw around her and blushed. Slowly she wiggled out of his grasp and walked over to Lilly, nudging her they two lionesses walked out of the Willow. The two cubs slowly made their way back to Shasta's den, laying in the sunlight the two girls started talking when Uru walked up. "Shasta, Lilly? There is a show tonight, only lionesses and cubs are allowed to go. Would you like to come with me?" Uru asked the girls. The two cub smiled at each other before nodding to Uru. "We better start moving. It is a long way to the rock meadow." she said smiling as she put Lilly on her back and started to walk. The three lionesses walked all day before reaching the Meadow, it was lit with torches. The grown lionesses were getting their claws cleaned, filed, and polished by some meerkats, while all the cubs were dancing around a giant flat rock, where some lion cubs were singing. Shasta smiled at all this as Lilly clambered off Uru's back. "Go have fun girls!" Uru said smiling as she walked over to the lionesses and starting to talk with them. Lilly was grumbling about something. "What did you say Lilly?" Shasta asked her friend as the made their way through the dancing cubs to three flat rocks. The two lion cubs jumped up onto the rocks, keeping a higher one between them. "I can walk you know, she didn't need to carry me." Lilly growled as a hyena walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Sakura, what can I get you?" the hyena asked. "What?" the two lionesses asked. "Oh, we have gizell, zebra, warthog, some hippo, fish, and water." Sakura said smiling at them. "Umm, two pieces of zebra, and two waters." Shasta said smiling. "Be right out honey." Sakura said smiling as she walked off. Shasta and Lilly laughed and turned back to the show, where a lion jumped up onto the stage. "Okay, okay! Calm down. Now we've got a special treat for you! Give it up for Jenna!" the lion said as he jumped down when lioness got up. Shasta stared at Jenna. "What the?" Shasta mumbled as Sakura walked back with their order. "This song is for my sister, Shasta, who is sitting right there. Hiya sis!" Jenna said with mock happiness as the music started. "*I'm too cool for my dress/ These shades don't leave my head/ Everything you say is so irrelevant/ You follow and I lead/ You want to be like me/ But your just a wannabe love it or hate it/ I can't help the way I am/ Hope you don't misunderstand/ Cause I'm too cool/ Yeah I'm too cool/ To know you/ Don't take it personal/ Don't get emotional/ You know it's the truth/ I'm too cool for you/ You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not/ Exactly who you think you are/ Can't tell you what you haven't got/ When we walk into the room/ I'm too cool for you/ Lucky I'm so nice/ Even I'm surprised/ You are still allowed to be in my crew/ Show you how it's done/ If you want to be someone/ Just watch me and you'll learn some/ Me, myself, and I agree/ You'll never catch up with me/ Cause I'm too cool/ Yeah I'm too cool/ To know you/ Don't take it personal/ Don't get emotional/ You know it's the truth/ I'm too cool for you/ You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not/ Exactly who you think you are/ Can't tell you what you haven't got/ When we walk into the room/ I'm too cool for you/ You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents/ I got it all/ Well others have to try all their lives/ Still they never get the call/ That's the difference between you and me/ Obviously/ I'm a natural/ I'm the real deal/ I can't help the way I am/ Hope you don't misunderstand/ But I'm too cool/ Yeah I'm too cool/ To know you/ Don't take it personal/ Don't get emotional/ You know it's the truth/ I'm too cool for you/ Too cool/ Yeah I'm too cool/ To know you/ Don't take it personal/ Don't get emotional/ You know it's the truth/ I'm too cool for you!*" When Jenna finished her song, Shasta was steaming. The lion jumped back up. "Let's hear it for Jenna!" he said smiling. "Top that sista." Jenna said smiling smugly at Shasta as she walked past her. Shasta jumped off her rock and padded up to the stage. "I will." She growled as she got in Jenna's face. "Ooo! Looks like we got a sing off!" the lion said, as the grown lionesses walked over to watch. Jenna smirked, as the lion got off the stage. "Break a leg sister!" Jenna snickered. Shasta smirked.


	5. Chapter 4

"I plan to kick your ass sista." Shasta growled before turning to the lion. "You mind if I do a few songs?" Shasta asked him. "No problem." he said as she hopped on the stage. "Lilly!" Shasta called. "On my way!" Lilly called back as she jumped up onto the stage beside her friend and started to sway and step with the music. "*You burden us with your doubting/ Behind you're blue disguise/ You think you know what it's all about/ Now listen to our replies/ You say our dreams are impossible/ You say we'll never do But now my friend, we've realized/ We're going to shoot through/ And show you / We're here, to stay/ The power of Two will blow you away/ We're here, to stay/ We're unbelievable/ OHHHHH! You burden us with your problems/ You talk behind our backs/ But now it's really clear/ To everyone/ That Pinks the new Black/ You say our dreams are unattainable/ You think you make the rules/ But now my friends, we've realized/ We're going to shoot through/ And show you/ We're here, to stay/ The power of two will blow you away/ We're here, to stay/ We're unbelievable/ (unbelievable, yeah) OHHHHHH! (Here we go) We're unbelievable/ yeah eeh ahh ahh/ Unbelievable/ We're so unbelievable/ Yeeeaaah/ huh huh/ We're unbelievable/ oh oh oh oh/ ahh ahh oh/ whoa/ We're Unbelievable!*" Shasta and Lilly sang. The crowd went wild. More music started as Lilly hopped down. Shasta took a deep breath as the next song came on. "*Little short skirt/ With a big attitude/ She wants to be a model/ Wants to be on the tube, yeah/ It's one thing or another/ She's a trouble, trouble/ Watch out if you're near/ She can bring you to tears/ She's got two boyfriends/ And three wannabes/ They follow her around/ Like she's Aphrodite/ Yeah, she's number one rated/ But she's already jaded/ And she's following the trends/ In her Mercedes Benz/ Everyone wants to know her name/ Walking down the hall she's every guys dream/ I hate the homecoming queen/ I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me/ She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine/ I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right/ Non fat, sugar free/ Mochachinies, she says/ "Give it to me now/ You can keep the receipts" Drinking one after the other/ She's a trouble, trouble/ Tossing back her hair/ And she just don't care/ Everyone wants to play her game/ Walking down the street she's every guys dream/ I hate the homecoming queen/ I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me/ She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine/ I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right/ She gets everything she asks for/ But she's some how always wanting more/ Little short skirt/ With a big attitude/ She wants to be a model/ Wants to be on the tube, yeah/ It's one thing or another/ She's trouble, trouble/ Watch out if you're near/ She can bring you to tears/ I hate the homecoming queen/ I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me/ She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine/ I hate the homecoming queen/ I hate the homecoming queen/ I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me/ She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine/ I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right/ Yeah, yeah.*" Shasta sang, smirking at Lilly. The lionesses and cubs all laughed as they danced to the song. During the song more lionesses and cubs jumped onto the stage and started dancing with them. The lion jumped up laughing as he put his paws around the two. "I love you girls! Well I hate to say it but we have another act for everyone so you girls are gonna have to say goodbye." The crowd awwed. "I know, I don't want them to go either, but all good things come to an end." he said as Lilly and Shasta jumped down. Sakura walked over to the girls as they sat back on their rocks. "You girls got pipes of gold! You two blend perfectly!" she said smiling at the girls. "Thanks." Shasta and Lilly said at the same time. "Put your paws together for Marko and Taka!" the lion said as he hopped down. "*Turn it up some/ Alright boys, this is her favorite song/ You know that, right? So, if we play it good and loud/ She might get up and dance again/ Oh, she put her beer down/ Here she comes, here she comes/ Left left, left right left/ Whoo/ Hustlers shootin' eight ball/ Throwin' darts at the wall/ Feelin' damn near 10 feet tall/ Here she comes, Lord help us all/ Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend Done slapped him outta his chair/ Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault/ It's so hard not to stare / At that honky tonk badonkadonk/ Keepin' perfect rhythm/ Make ya wanna swing along/ Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong/ And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma/ There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone/ Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on? That honky tonk badonkadonk/ (Aww son) Now honey, you can't blame her/ For what her mama gave her/ It ain't right to hate her/ For workin' that moneymaker/ Band shuts down at two/ But we're hangin' out til three/ We'd hate to see her go/ But love to watch her leave/ With that honky tonk badonkadonk/ Keepin' perfect rhythm/ Make ya wanna swing along/ Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong/ And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma/ There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone/ Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on? With that honky tonk badonkadonk/ Oh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey/ We don't care about the drinkin'/ Barely listen to the band/ Our paws, they start a shakin'/ When she gets the urge to dance/ Drivin' everybody crazy/ You think you fell in love/ Boys, you better keep your distance/ You can look but you can't touch/ That honkey tonk badonkadonk/ Keepin' perfect rhythm/ Make ya wanna swing along/ Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong/ And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma/ There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone/ Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on? That honky tonk badonkadonk/ That honky tonk badonkadonk/ Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk/ (That honky tonk badonkadonk) That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do/ It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory/ (That honky tonk badonkadonk) It ain't for the free whiskey, it's for the badonkadonk/ (That honky tonk badonkadonk)*" the crowd cheered as the lionesses started to dance laughing. Shasta and Zira also joined in on the dancing. Shasta and Lilly smiled as they danced with two other male cubs their age. Marko and Taka didn't look happy as the girls continued to talk with the two males. "So Ace, Ash, where do you live?" Shasta asked the two males. "Well we live jut past those hills over there." Ace said. "Where I don't see any hills?" Shasta said. Ace moved so his cheek was pressed against hers and pointed. "You can hardly see them, but you can make out the hills right there." He said, moving back a little. "Oh, I see them now!" Shasta said, smiling as she looked at the mountains. "Ya, it's not very far from here, maybe only a few minutes. Where do you two live?" Ash asked. "Pride Rock." Lilly said. "Wow! That's a good ways away." Ash said. "So, do you girls have boyfriends?" Ace asked as Taka and Marko approached. "Well-" "Yes. Me and my brother." Marko growled. "That's not true!" Lilly growled. "Yes it is, Lilly!" Marko growled. "Don't talk to her that way!" Shasta yelled, attracting the attention off all the cubs. "You stay out of this Shasta!" Taka growled as he and Marko glared at the two males. "You need to learn some respect for women!" Ace growled as the other cubs formed a circle around them. Taka got in his face. "You wanna say that again?" He snarled. Ace growled right back, not backing down. Ash growled at Marko as they faced off. "Lilly, Shasta, come here." Marko growled. "Don't order them around!" Ace snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Back off, lobo!" Marko snarled as he bared his fangs. "Shasta, come over here." Taka said quietly, his eyes pleading. Shasta stood where she was.


	6. Chapter 5

"You won't touch these girls! Not while we're here!" Ash snarled as he and Ace attacked Marko and Taka. The other cubs moved back to accommodate the fight. The fight got bad fast and Ace and Ash were thrown off the two brothers and slammed into a wall, gasping for breath as Marko and Taka went to finish them off. "Stop it!" Shasta yelled, as she and Lilly attacked Marko and Taka. Marko slammed his paw into Lilly, not realizing who it was. Lilly let out a yowl as she slammed into the ground. Taka slapped Shasta. Shasta also let out a yowl and Ace and Ash tried to help them. Taka and Marko snapped out of it and stared at the two girls. "Lilly!" Marko said as she stood and walked over to Ash, helping him up. "Shasta." Taka said his eyes shocked as she glared at him, blood dripping down her face where he had scratched her. He took a step towards her. "Don't come near me!" Shasta growled as she walked over to Ace, helping him stand as Uru ran over with the other lionesses. "What happened?" She asked as she looked at the cubs. "A fight over those two!" A cub called out. Ace slumped against Shasta as he tried to catch his breath. "Girls?" Uru asked. "We were talking with Ace and Ash and Marko and Taka were trying to order us around and Ace and Ash were trying to defend us." Lilly said. Uru looked at Shasta's face, where blood was still flowing. "Shasta, what happened to your face?" Uru asked. Shasta glared at Taka. "Ask him." she hissed as Taka lowered his head. "Come on girls, let's get you home. Ace, Ash, you're welcome in our home." Uru said as the two males nodded to her. "Thank you." Ace whispered, as they started walking slowly and painfully back towards Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock Jenna ran over. "Shasta! You better have-what happened to your face?" Jenna asked, her eyes widening as she looked at the dried blood. Shasta gave her a glare. "Fight." She said as she and Lilly continued to help Ash and Ace up the slope and into the den. Slowly the two girls helped their new friends over to a secluded part of the den. The next morning Shasta walked up to Ahadi with Ash and Ace. "Ahadi, I wish to leave." Shasta said, her voice calm and collected. Ahadi turned to her surprised. "Why do you wish to leave?" he asked. "I wish to train with Ace and Ash's pride." Shasta said. Ahadi slowly nodded. "You are always welcome back home." Uru said looking at the cub. "I shall remember the kindness you have shown me. I ask only one thing more, do not let Lilly or Taka come after me." Shasta said. Ahadi and Uru nodded. The three cubs turned away from them and slowly started for the mountains in the distance. After walking all day and all night they reached the mountain pride. "Ash! Ace! Where have you two been?" A worried lioness asked as she ran up. "We are sorry mother. We had to stay with Ahadi's pride." Ash said. The lioness nodded before turning her attention to Shasta. "And who is this?" she asked. "I am Shasta. I humbly ask to join your pride to train as a warrior." Shasta said, looking into the eyes of the lioness. "You are welcome here, young one." she said smiling. Shasta smiled back. "Thank you." she said as she was welcomed by the rest of the pride.


End file.
